The one who Stole my Heart
by xxHawkeye
Summary: They were in love, they were happy, until someone tried to destroy it all. Rossi/Garcia matching
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

**So this is the first time I'm actually publishing something. Let me know what you think, all comments are appreciated. :) This is just a short**

** introduction to ****my story, the rest will be coming up shortly once I figure out how to work things :p Enjoy the read ! :)**

David Rossi had returned to the BAU to solve a case that had been on his mind for 20 years. His original plan was to solve the case and leave but when he

did solve the case he decided to stay. He had gained a family with the BAU but also because his heart had been stolen by none other than the quirky

technical analyst. He had never felt this way before, not even when he was married, even his childhood friend, the ''one who got away'' didn't come close

to how he felt for the analyst. He tried to stay away but to no avail; he needed her in his life, even as a friend, to stay sane. He needed to hear her voice,

he needed to see her. He dreamed of having her in his arms but it was nothing but a dream. He thought she'd never be interested in him; they were too

different, and the age difference would be a problem, not to mention what the team would think. Morgan was extremely protective towards the woman

who had stolen his heart and for sure he'd never approve of them, especially since he thought of Rossi as nothing more than a playboy. Even though he

thought he'd never have a chance with the colorful analyst, David Rossi was content being part of her life as a friend and co-worker. Little did he know that

she felt the same way.

Penelope Garcia wasn't sure when she fell in love with the legendary profiler but she knew her heart belonged to him. She believed he'd never feel the

same way as her and would never fall for her; she was chubby, quirky, colorful and had trouble separating herself from a case which made her a big sap

most of the time. He was handsome, rich, a true gentleman, and he could have any woman he wanted. His ex-wives were all beautiful, slim, tall and model

-like. Also, the age difference didn't help, he'd probably turn her down because of it. And that's not to mention the rumors about him; rumors like being the

one responsible for the fraternization rules at the FBI. Garcia was happy to have the older man as a friend, it was better than nothing. Simply being able to

hear his voice could make her happy on a bad day. She wanted to tell someone about how she felt but she feared what could happen if someone found

out, especially if Katherine Frank, the BAU's secretary and biggest gossip, found out. No, it's better if she kept this to herself that way she wouldn't

embarrass the man who turned her world upside down. She fantasized about him, it was the only way she was able to him in her life on a personal level.

He might be a legendary profiler but she was a good actress, able to some degree to hide her feelings from the BAU team, unknown to her that the man in

question thought about nothing but her.


	2. Chapter 2: Chapter 1

**Here is the first chapter. Hope you like it. Like before, all comments are appreciated! Enjoy :)**

David Rossi sipped his coffee while looking out at the bullpen. ''Morning. Watching the kids?'' asked Hotch as he stopped beside his friend. ''Someone has

to'' said Rossi, earning a chuckle from the younger man. Truth be told, Rossi wasn't watching the team, he was watching the quirky analyst who was in a

deep conversation with Prentiss. ''I've got paper work to do'' said Hotch as he left for his office. Rossi stayed at his spot watching Garcia for a couple of

minutes before retreating to his office to start his own paperwork.

A knock on his door made his look up from his work, ''we've got a case'' said JJ before going to knock on Hotch's door. Rossi sighed and made his way

towards the conference room. He sat down beside Reid who was arguing with Prentiss. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, his thoughts

drifting towards the technical analyst. He didn't notice Reid talking to his, asking for his opinion. He didn't notice the other members of the team walk in.

He didn't notice the worried looks his team had as they called his name. No, the only thing he noticed was the smell of her perfume when she walked him.

He noticed her hand on his shoulder and the sound of her voice, ''sir?'', he looked at her, she was sitting beside him and she was clearly worried. He smiled

at her, ''I'm fine'' he said. ''You sure?'' asked Hotch who was sitting in front of him. He looked around and noticed everybody were giving him a worried look,

''honestly, I'm fine'' he said. They stared at him for a minute before returning to the briefing. He turned to look at the board and saw that Garcia was still

looking at him. He smiled at her and turned his attention to JJ.

3 weeks later, the team arrived, exhausted. ''Paperwork can wait until tomorrow. Go home and rest, don't come in tomorrow morning'' said Hotch as they

got off the plane. The team thanked him and left, ''that means you too'' he said when he saw Rossi trailing behind. The case had been hard on the team

but even more so on the older profiler. The victims all looked like Garcia and the last one could of had been her sister. She died in Rossi's arms less than a

24 hours ago. Ever since he'd been quiet and avoiding everyone. ''Follow your own advice Aaron, go home to your son'' he said as he passed his friend. He

got in his car and left, not wanting to go home right away.

Rossi was exhausted. The victims reminded him of Garcia. The last one, the one who died in his arms, was what it took to make him realise what Garcia

really meant to him. He drove to her apartment, parked the car and looked up at her window; there was no sign of life. He unbuckled and went up to knock

on her door but there was no answer. She was probably with Morgan, he thought to himself and left with a heavy heart. He needed her now more than

ever, needed to make sure she was alright, needed to see her and hear her voice, he needed to tell her what she meant to him. He arrived at his mansion

and went straight inside, not noticing the lights that were on. He was immediately greeted by an aging chocolate lab, ''hey there boy! I missed you too.

Come on, Mudgie'' he said as he petted his dog. He got up and followed Mudgie to the kitchen where he stopped dead in his tracks in surprise.

There in front of him stood none other than Penelope Garcia. He walked towards her and looked at the table; there was a plate of lasagna with a simple

salad and a glass of scotch waiting for him. He looked at the woman before him, completely tongue tied. She gave him a small smile as he sat down and

started to eat, always making sure she was in his eye sight. When he drained his glass, she'd fill it with more scotch and when he was done, she filled his

glass and walked towards the hallway. He heard water running, he got up and followed the sound. She was hunched over his large tub, feeling the water.

When she was satisfied with the temperature, she pressed one of the buttons and the tub started. She gave him a smile and left, closing the door. He

looked at the door, then the tub and started to undress, slowly sliding in when he was done. He sighed and let himself soak, sipping his scotch slowly, all

thoughts leaving his mind. An hour later he got out and dried himself, noticing the pajama's on the counter. He got dressed and opened the door to find

himself face to face with the woman he wanted to see. She took his hand and led him to his bedroom and to his bed, ''Kitten'' he whispered before she cut

him off by gently placing her fingers on his mouth. He took her hand and kissed her fingers. She smiled at that and whispered to him, ''lie down''. He looked

at her and saw the care and compassion this woman had in her eyes. He lied down on his stomach while she climbed beside him and sat down. She slowly

started to massage his bare back, getting a groan from him. He closed his eyes while she gently went through the many knots in his back, making him

relax more and more until he finally fell asleep. When he did, she slowly got up, making sure he was safe before she left. When Rossi woke up the next

day, he felt rested and relaxed. He looked around searching for the beautiful woman but soon realised she had left the night before, along with all traces

of her presence. The only reminder of her from the previous night was the scent of her perfume that wafted through the house.


	3. Chapter 3: Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review, it is greatly appreciated :) Sorry if this chapter is a little shorter, chapter 4 will be **

**longer for ****sure. Enjoy :)**

Rossi had spent the morning thinking about Garcia, about what she did for him the previous night. He thought of her soft hands on his skin, the smiles, her

smell. He wanted her so bad, could it be she also wanted him? No, he thought, she probably did something similar with the others. He sighed and left for

work, his thoughts staying with the woman who made his heart beat faster with a simple smile.

He arrived at the BAU early, nobody had arrived yet except for Hotch. He knocked on his door, ''what happened to 'paperwork can wait, don't come in

tomorrow morning?' Last time I checked, you were a part of the team too'' he said. Hotch looked up at his friend who was leaning against the doorframe,

''you look better'' he simply replied. Rossi smiled, ''and you look like hell. I was sure after last night you'd feel better'' he said. Hotch looked at his friend

again, completely clueless, ''Garcia?'' said Rossi, seeing the look he got from Hotch, ''didn't she go to your place and do something for you?'' he asked.

Hotch became even more clueless, ''no. Why? Did she go to your place and do something for you?'' he asked. His friends' face told him the answer, ''why

don't you sit down and tell me what happened'' said Hotch.

After Rossi finished, Hotch was in shock, ''doesn't she normally do that kind of stuff for you guys?'' asked Rossi. Hotch shook his head, ''she'd organize a

surprise party or a movie viewing out of the blue but not something like this'' he said. Rossi looked out the window, clearly lost in thought. Maybe she does

like me, he thought, I'm sure she did the same thing with Morgan. He continued to argue with himself mentally not knowing what to think anymore, while

Hotch stared at him. ''Dave, do you have feelings for Garcia?'' asked Hotch. Rossi turned his attention to his friend, ''what makes you think that?'' he asked

defensively. He wasn't embarrassed of his feelings for the colorful woman, far from that, he rather feared of getting her in trouble because of how he felt.

''She seems to be the only one to get to you when you get lost in your thoughts. You know she's close by without seeing her or hearing her. Your eyes

twinkle and you seem happier when you see her. Also, the last case got to you more than anything'' he explained. Rossi looked down at his hands and

then back at his friend, ''Aaron'' he said, a softness Hotch had never seen before forming in the older man's eyes, ''I am madly, irrevocably and

unconditionally in love with her.''


	4. Chapter 4: Chapter 3

**Note: I absolutely have NO problem against Derek Morgan. Its just part of the story. Enjoy and all reviews are appreciated :)**

**Here is chapter 4 and as promised it is longer. I am currently workin on other chapters, not sure when I'll be updating but it should be sometime**

** soon. Also, I completely forgot something so I'll just add it on here :p**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters.**

Garcia arrived at the BAU a little after lunch. Not noticing Morgan's empty seat or Rossi watching her from his office. She opened the door to her office and

was about to start her computers when she heard a voice from behind her, ''baby girl.'' She let out a small scream and turned around. ''What is your

problem? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?'' she yelled at her friend. He ignored her, ''where were you last night?'' he asked as he slowly moved

towards her. She looked at him, surprised by the way he was acting. He looked like he was slowly losing his mind. ''I needed you, and you weren't there.

You were with him weren't you? You sleep with him?'' he asked, becoming angrier and angrier with each word. Garcia didn't understand why he was acting

that way, why he was accusing her of sleeping with whoever ''him'' was. ''Derek, what are you ...'' but she didn't get to finish her sentence. He moved

closer, a couple of inches away from her face, ''I'm not blind Garcia'' he said, hate clearly present in his eyes. She started to back up but he followed her

and moved closer until her back hit the wall, ''I've seen the way he looks at you. The way you blush when your around him'' he said. ''Derek, why are you

acting like this?'' she asked, tears forming in her eyes. ''I can't believe I wasted my time on you! You're nothing than a fat whore'' he spat with hatred,

almost like venom. He left her crying, slamming the door behind him.

Garcia slid down on the floor and started to sob. She was hurt and didn't understand why he was acting like that .She pulled her knees to her chest and

cried. She cried for what seemed like forever. When the sobs subsided, she stayed how she was, feeling too weak to move. The only thing that went

through her mind was Derek's last words; ''fat whore''. She kept repeating them in her head, staying in the same position she was in, not bothering to

answer the phone or the door. Nobody bothered her, they just assumed she wasn't there.

Minutes turned to hours and she still hadn't moved. Tears slid down her face as she thought of his last words. She didn't notice the knock on her door, or

her door opening. She didn't notice a worried David Rossi kneel in front of her. She didn't notice when he took her in his arms or his hand gently rub her

back. She didn't notice hanging on to him as if her life depended on it, she didn't notice being pulled up from the floor, led to his car and then his home. The

feel of a wet facecloth gently cleaning away all traces of her tears made her notice her surroundings. She looked down at the man kneeling in front of her,

seeing the worried eyes of David Rossi staring at her. He stood up and sat beside her. She immediately moved into his arms, looking for warmth and

safety, which she found when he closed his arms around her. He rubbed her back while whispering that everything would be OK. Exhausted, she fell

asleep in his comforting arms.

Waking up the next morning, she wondered where she was. She wasn't in her own bed and she wasn't in her home. She didn't know how she had gotten

where she was or in who's house she was in. She got up on her elbows and looked around; she was in a beautiful small room with expensive artwork and

dressers. Her eyes opened in shock as she passed her hand over her covers and like she expected, it was an expensive material. She sat up and

immediately a brown dog jumped up on the bed and lie down close to her, she recognized it immediately as Mudgie. She was in David Rossi's home. She

closed her eyes and tried to remember the night before while absently petting the dogs head. Suddenly remembering what Derek had told her, she

opened her eyes and started to cry again. Feeling her sadness, Mudgie moved closer to her and licked her hands trying to make her feel better but to no

avail. A knock on the door made her jump and move back against the wall, she expected it to be Morgan but was surprised to see JJ and Emily come in.

''Morning'' said JJ and climbed in the bed next to Garcia who had started to cry again when she realised she was safe. Emily climbed in next to her on the

other side a d the two girls held Garcia while she cried, Mudgie whimpering against her left, looking at her sadly not knowing how to make her feel better.

When she calmed down, the girls let go and looked at her, ''Rossi called us last night and told us he found you in your office, crying'' said JJ as she wiped

off the tears from her friends face. ''What happened?'' asked Emily, ''I'm a fat whore'' whispered Garcia in a strangled voice. ''What? No, of course not!''

said Emily, surprised by what she had just heard, ''Why would you say something like that?'' asked JJ, equally surprised as Emily. ''That's what Derek told

me'' said Garcia before breaking down again. She told them everything; that she had been in love with Morgan at the beginning but didn't notice the very

evident signs she was giving him, that she didn't know why or when but she fell in love with Rossi, what she did for him after the case, and what Morgan

told her the previous night. By the time she was done, the girls were shocked by Morgan's behaviour. They were happy for her, happy that she had fallen

in love again, and even tried to make her feel better; ''he loves you too'' said JJ suddenly. Garcia looked at her friend but before she could speak, Emily cut

in, ''you didn't hear him last night, or saw him. When he called us, he was more than worried and he looked like hell too. He didn't sleep last night because

he was so worried about you'' she said. Garcia looked at her in surprise. She would of never believed that the older profiler would be in love with her. ''And

didn't you wonder why his dog was here?'' asked JJ, interrupting her thoughts, ''he didn't want you to be alone last night after you practically passed out.

He clearly cares a lot for you'' she continued. Garcia couldn't believe what her friends were telling her, ''we stayed up all night with him and it was clear as

day he was hurting. He told us he didn't like seing you like that and I quote, 'being run over by a semi-truck would hurt less than seeing her cry.' I swear

he said that'' said Emily. Garcia couldn't wrap her head around the fact that David Rossi, the legendary profiler, the BAU's lothario, the one responsible for

the frat rules, was in love with her. ''Why?'' she asked, ''why would he love me? I'm nothing like the women he usually dates, I'm not beautiful like the two

of you, I'm fat and outgoing and colorful and embarrassing. I'd embarrass him simply by being at his side. Why would he love me?'' A voice from the door

made them all jump, ''because you stole my heart.''


	5. Chapter 5: Chapter 4

**NOTE: I'm aware that many of you aren't happy with the way I made Derek act. I've got nothing against him at all, he's one of my favorite**

** characters after Rossi, Garcia and Hotch. More of his actions will be explained further in the story. Until then, please be patient and bare with me.**

**Hope you enjoy and as always, ****comments are greatly appreciated.**

David Rossi stood in the doorway and looked at Garcia with caring eyes. ''You are so beautiful, inside and out. You are more beautiful than a Goddess. A

sunset wouldn't compare to your beauty. You are the air I breathe, the light that shines through the darkness, without you I'd go insane. You shine

brighter than any star, brighter than the sun and moon. You are the only person who has ever made me feel this way; you melted the ice surrounding my

heart with your beauty and compassion. When you look at me, my legs feel weak; your eyes are so beautiful, especially when you're happy. They are more

beautiful than diamonds. Your smile, oh your beautiful smile. Whenever you smile, my heart starts to beat faster. When you smile, I need to remind myself

to breath, because your smile makes you even more beautiful than you already are and it takes my breath away. Your voice is the sweetest music there

ever was. I am mesmerized by the beauty of your voice. Birds stop singing simply to hear your beautiful voice. Your skin is so soft, it doesn't come close to

the softest thing material known to man. And your smell. It is the sweetest scent I've ever smelled. I can smell your perfume from miles away. It's the

world's most powerful aphrodisiac. Having you near me makes me feel completely. I dream of holding you, of touching your soft skin, of kissing you

endlessly. There are no words to describe how I feel about you, no words to describe the love I feel for you. I am whipped by you, I would jump off a

bridge if you asked me to. I just want to spend the rest of my life with you, I'd be happy if it had to be as a friend, but as long as I have you in my life I am

the happiest man alive. I need you in my life, Penelope, I love you'' he said.

While declaring his love to her, Garcia had gotten up to stand in front of him. He had taken her hands in his and she could tell he was sincere, she saw the

love he had for her in his eyes. JJ and Prentiss were both tongue tied, unable to say anything, unable to move. They couldn't believe that the man who had

probably bedded more women than they ever met had said something so sweet. Nothing in this man's reputation he'd one day tell a woman how he truly

felt. They were both deeply touched that he declared his love for their friend but at the same time they were a little jealous of her because they both

dreamed of having a man declare his love to them.

When he was done, Garcia had tears sliding down her face. She had always dreamed of having someone declare their love for her but she hadn't expected

this, she hadn't expected a declaration so honest and so beautiful. She didn't know how it was possible but she had fallen even more in love with him. He

touched her cheek and gently removed her tears. They stared at each other, not noticing JJ and Emily quietly leaving the room. Suddenly, he bent down

and burshed his lips against hers. She shivered but returned his kiss, deepening it. He kissed her, nipped her bottom lip, explored her mouth, all the while

thinking it was a dream come true. He couldn't believe he was kissing the woman of his dreams, the woman whom he had kissed so many times in his

fantasises. It didn't come close to what he thought it would be like; it was even better than he imagined. It was the kiss of her dreams, the kind of kiss

that all woman dream of; sweet, caring, no pressure, no sexual pleasure, and simply perfect. She had dreamed of getting the perfect kiss and this was it,

except even more amazing than she'd ever thought. They broke apart when air was needed and they stared lovingly at each other, surprised but

overjoyed that they felt the same way as one another.


	6. Chapter 6: Chapter 5

**As promised, I explain why Derek Morgan acted the way he did. Hope you enjoy it, all comments are appreciated, negative or positive :)**

**I also know it might be a little hard to read because of the format. For that I am truly sorry, I am new to the site and still don't know how it really**

** works. None the less, I hope you still enjoy! :)**

* * *

JJ and Emily left Rossi's mansion quickly and stopped by Emily's car, ''why would Morgan say something like that?'' asked JJ, still shocked. ''I don't know but

I'm calling the others to let them know'' said Emily as she took out her cell and dialed a number. ''Hotch, we've got a problem'' she said into the phone.

An hour later the team minus Rossi, Garcia and Morgan were waiting in the conference room for the latter. After a couple of minutes he finally arrived and

sat down while everyone stared at him. He looked like he was on a major hangover and he was scratching his hand, which was already bloody. ''So,

where's Rossi and Baby Girl?'' he asked, looking around for them. ''Oh, so today she's your Baby Girl again right? What is she gonna be tomorrow huh?''

asked Emily sternly. He stared at her, ''Prentiss, she's always been my Baby Girl'' he said. Everybody looked at Hotch and then back at Morgan, ''your

behaviour was inacceptable Morgan'' he said with Daggers in his eyes, ''you know what Garcia means to us. How could you?''Morgan stared at him with a

blank stare, not understanding what they were talking about. ''Calling her a fat whore? Honestly? That's a new low for you Morgan'' said JJ angrily. Morgan

sat up, ''whoa! Back up! What are you talking about? I've never and will never call my baby girl a fat whore!'' he said, clearly upset they blamed him.

Everybody looked at each other, not expecting him to play the ''I don't remember'' defense. ''How long have you been scratching your hand?'' asked Reid

suddenly. Morgan looked down at his bloody hand, ''don't know. I didn't realise I've been scratching'' he said as he examined his hand. ''What did you do

yesterday?'' asked Reid, Morgan looked up at him, ''I slept'' he answered, ''what else?'' pressed Reid, ''Reid, I didn't come in yesterday. I stayed in bed''

answered Morgan. Everybody looked at him, ''Morgan, what do you remember since we got back from L.A?'' asked Hotch, ''leaving the plane, you telling us

to go home and to not come in the morning, going to the bar with Prentiss and Reid, dancing with three beautiful girls, going home and waking up early

this morning. Why?'' The team looked at each other, ''don't you remember coming to work? Or yelling at Garcia?'' asked JJ. ''I didn't come to work, I just

said it. And I would never yell at my Baby Girl. What?'' he asked when he saw the team look at each other, ''Morgan, you came in yesterday. You yelled at

Garcia when she came in and then sat at your desk and then left before supper. Don't you remember that?'' said Hotch, Morgan looked at him, ''Hotch, it's

a little hard to come to work when I've been sleeping all day yesterday'' said Morgan. Hotch got up, ''come on, you're going to the hospital'' said Hotch.

Three hours later, Morgan had passed a CAT scan and various blood tests. He was sitting on a bed with the team surrounding him while waiting for the

doctor to come with the tests. Finally he arrived and sat down, ''Agent Morgan, we found traces of drugs in your system'' said the doctor. ''Drugs? I don't

do drugs. Hotch, I swear I don't do drugs'' he said as he looked at his superior. ''Agent Morgan, I don't think you took the drug voluntarily. This is a unique

mix. We've had some cases because of this drug'' said the doctor. ''What do you mean doctor?'' asked Emily, ''what I'm saying is that Agent Morgan is

lucky; the previous victims had died from this drug. It's new, nothing we've ever seen before. Not remembering waking up and what you did is a symptom.

So is aggressivity which would explain why you yelled at your co-worker. In the meantime Agent Morgan, I'd like you to stay overnight for observation. ''

Everybody looked at Morgan who put his hands in his head. Hotch left to give a call to Rossi to let him know about the situation. ''Let's meet in the

conference room, we'll do a briefing and get to the bottom of this'' said Hotch when he returned. He gave Morgan a reassuring smile and left with the team

following him.

''So this drug is what made Morgan yell at Garcia?'' asked Rossi who was being updated on the situation in whole. ''That's right. His drink was probably

spiked at the bar. Rossi and I will go back to the hospital to talk with Morgan. Prentiss, Reid, get together and try to remember everything from last night

including the girls Morgan was with. Go to the bar if you have to. JJ, talk to the local authorities, see if you can get the files for these cases. This is a top

priority, we're grounded until we get to the bottom of this'' said Hotch. Rossi got up and followed Hotch to his car. ''So, I take it you told her?'' asked Hotch,

''yeah'' answered Rossi. ''How'd she take it?'', Rossi looked out the window, ''she started to cry again.'' Hotch looked at his friend, ''I'm sorry'' he said. Now

Rossi looked at him, ''sorry for what?'' Hotch was confused, ''I'm sorry she doesn't feel the same way'' he said. Rossi laughed, ''oh! You were asking if I told

her I loved her. Yes, I told her about that. She feels the same way'' he said. Hotch smiled, ''glad to hear. You know you'll have to keep it low don't you?

Keep it professional at the office and on the phone'' he said. Rossi laughed again, ''no worries. We know. Besides, she's so scared of getting me fired she

doesn't want me to visit her in her office.'' Hotch laughed at that. They rode in silence for the rest of the way. When they arrived, they went to Morgan's

room and stopped in their tracks; Garcia was sitting on his bed holding his hand while he was crying. They decided to let them talk and sat down in the

waiting area.

''I'm so sorry Baby Girl'' said Morgan as tears slid down his face, ''please forgive me Sweetness. I don't think I'd be able to live knowing you were mad at

me.'' He bowed his head, she put her hand behind his head and pulled his closer to her. ''I know Hot Stuff. I know it wasn't you talking. I forgive you!'' she

whispered to him as he cried. She rubbed his neck while whispering she forgave him but it didn't do him any good. Morgan hurt because of what he had

said, even if he didn't remember it. He hurt his Baby Girl and he would never forgive himself. Once he calmed down, Garcia let him go as he lied back down

on the bed. ''Baby girl'' he whispered, she looked at him, ''do you love him?'' he asked. She smiled shyly, ''I do'' she said. He smiled back, ''I'm happy for the

two of you. Really, I am. I wish you both the best.'' She smiled as tears formed in her eyes, she was happy he was approving. ''Listen Baby Girl, I saw how

he looks at you, how he reacted to the case. He might be the 'lothario of the FBI' but I saw how much he loves you'' he said, tears slid down her face when

she heard him, happy to have her best friend again. ''But, if he hurts you in anyway, I will personally bury him alive'' he said which earned a laugh from her.

Rossi was standing outside and watched them interact. He now knew she loved him and wasn't worried about morning but when he saw the tears, he

feared the worst. Storming in the room he stared daggers at Morgan, ''Kitten?'' he asked, ''I'm fine. Just happy'' she said and smiled at him. He immediately

calmed down and moved to be close to her. ''I'll let you guys talk. I'll talk to you later'' she told Derek and then turned and kissed Rossi's cheek. He smiled

and watched her leave, ''Rossi. I see how much you care about her. But I'm warning you now, you hurt her and I'll bury you alive'' said Morgan. Rossi

turned to look at him, ''and if YOU ever hurt her again, you will disappear from the face of the Earth'' he said and Morgan knew that he was serious. That's

when he realised just how much David Rossi was in love with his Baby Girl. He was happy for them, he truly was and he truly hopped things would work

out for them. His Baby girl deserved to be happy and Rossi obviously made her happy, so he was more than happy for the two of them.


	7. Chapter 7: Chapter 6

Months had passed since Derek Morgan had been drugged, since he had yelled at his Baby Girl. The BAU had looked into the case but unfortunately, nothing had been found. They had to let it go and move on, much to the dismay of Morgan. They still continued to keep an eye out; Garcia searched daily for any sign of men or women who had shown excessive rage as well as hacked in the morgues database for any cause of deaths that were linked with the strain of drug that had affected Morgan, and JJ skimmed through all her files and a few extra's, to find any leads for the case to move on. Chief Strauss on the other hand had dismissed the case from the BAU stating it would remain a cold case until new evidence was found.

As for the newest couple, called the Power Couple of the FBI by the team, life was more than wonderful. Rossi had convinced Garcia to move with him after begging for weeks, she had finally given in when he promised her to get a smaller apartment for her when he was out of town, the big house scared her when she was alone without him. Rossi had bought an engagement ring in a Tiffany's store but was waiting for the best time to propose. The team all had their points on when and how to propose; Morgan told him to do it right away, Reid told him to propose on her birthday, JJ and Prentiss both told him to hide the ring in a Chinese fortune cookie, and Hotch told him to follow his heart. Rossi agreed with Hotch and decided that the best plan was to wait for Valentine's day and propose during a supper in one of the best 5 star restaurants in town. The team couldn't wait for Rossi to finally get down on one knee and propose to the woman who not only stole his heart, but also made him a better man.

Indeed, ever since they had started to date, Rossi had become a much gentler and softer man. Out with the gruff exterior; he whistled on his way to his office, often brought coffee from one of the best coffee shops in the state, he was even more gentle than he used to be with all victims, and whenever the beautiful tech called, he'd take the phone away from everybody and start whispering to her often returning with his eyes twinkling with happiness. It was something the team enjoyed seeing.

Even though Morgan was extremely happy for his Baby Girl, he couldn't help the pang of jealousy whenever he saw them together. He had denied his feelings for her for so long, it had taken someone else to take interest in her to make him realise how much he cared for her. Classic alpha male behaviour. Even if she was with someone else, her happiness was what counted the most to him and as long as she was happy, so was he. After the incident, the two had become even closer than they used to be, and the flirting had gone from outrageous to borderline-out-of-bounds-outrageous. Rossi didn't mind though, he knew Morgan had feelings for her but he wasn't worried at all, he trusted his Kitten with all his heart and knew that she wouldn't do something to hurt him, and he also knew that Morgan would never go for her by fear that Rossi would track him down and bury him alive.

Even if there were ups and downs, at the end of the day everybody were happy. Happy for one another, happy that cases were beginning to end on a happy note, and happy that they were able to go home to their loved ones every week. Their only fear was that someone would come and destroy their newfound happiness that had brought the team closer together.

* * *

**Terribly sorry if it took so long to upload, I've been so busy with homework that I haven't had the time to continue writing. Ah, college life can be such a burden. I finally had some time off so I decided to write a little follow up chapter. I will try to get more writing done, not only for this story, but for other ones as well, you simply need to be a little patient :)**

**Hope you enjoy, reviews are greatly appreciated as always :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Chapter 7

**AN: I apologize for the long wait; with my computer breaking down and a heavy workload at school, it hasn't been easy. But that's all in the past now; I am finally able to update! Yayy ! :)**

**This chapter is short but the next one will be a little longer! **

**Hope you continue to enjoy this story; comments, favors, and follows are always appreciated :)**

* * *

_He followed the BAU closely, watching them as they continued their lives as if nothing happened. The way she flirted with him, she was sure they were together. He made a mistake when he drugged Derek Morgan. His sights were too much on Morgan, he hadn't realised that someone else was after his Sweetness, someone else who had a reputation that preceded him, someone who was not good for his Sweetness._

_He wanted that piece of shit gone, away from his Sweetness, but how? He had to tread carefully, David Rossi was after all a legendary profiler; he had co-started the BAU, he had caught the worst serial killers, he was sharp and incredibly smart, he caught things faster than his teammates. How could he separate them? He didn't like the fact that his Sweetness was with someone of his sort._

_He sighed and smiled as he watched his Sweetness walk to her car. She was on the phone, smiling. His smile disappeared; she was talking to HIM, the one who stole his Sweetness. He started his car and followed her out of the parking lot. Sighing again, he made a silent vow to get her back; she was HIS Sweetness, and she belonged to HIM and no one else._


End file.
